A veces
by MiwaAlexander
Summary: Fate/Zero. A veces una maquina de matar como Kiritsugu se rendía ante los deseos de aquella mujer de tez blanquecina. Leve Lemmon. Kiritsugu POV.


A veces la oscuridad no solo estaba cuando cerraba los ojos, a veces simplemente tenía que tener los ojos abiertos como platos para sentirse consumido por ella. Dormir quizás no era para él el placer humano que un cuerpo cansado necesitaba, era más bien la continuación de las pesadillas que envolvían su mente mientras estaba en vilo, unas más tangibles que otras pero igual de eficientes en hacerlo más desdichado de su existencia.

A veces sentía que la felicidad no era para él, que era solo un simple sentimiento no hecho para su alma polvorienta, pero que a costa de todo, era el encargado de proteger la de los demás. Los métodos eran lo de menos.

A veces sin embargo, quería soñar, imaginar que habría sido de él en unas circunstancias diferentes, totalmente antagónicas a su yo real. Pero tan rápida venía la idea, tan rápida se iba en una escueta sacudida de cabeza. Ser sugestivo con ello era inútil a fin de cuentas. Soñar no era para él, era para los demás, el solo se obligaba a proteger los anhelos de los terceros, aunque ello mismo fuera una contradicción en si misma basada en el egoísmo propio.

A veces… a veces, solo una caricia de la persona a la que más amaba de este mundo lo hacía sentir más vivo que el respirar, más vivo que el comer y más vivo que cualquier comportamiento básico del ser humano. Solo una caricia, acompañada de aquella forma dulce de mirar, junto a su voz melodiosa cautivando todo su pabellón auditivo, le hacía pensar que después de todo, a veces… tenía suerte.

Sentirla en ese momento sobre si y como la temperatura corporal se elevaba a límites insospechados, mientras el vaivén de las caderas se movían rítmicamente al compás de los latidos… ciertamente lo hacía sentir afortunado. Una sonrisa nerviosa surcó su rostro por un momento al elevar la mirada, disfrutando de pleno del cuerpo de su mujer cubierto por pequeños caminos de sudor que surcaban su piel blanquecina como la nieve virgen.

Estaba convencido de que nunca iría al cielo, de que su alma tras su muerte se perdería al vacío a consecuencias de sus pecados, pero todo ello le era ínfimo en aquel instante. Tocar con sus manos callosas aquella tez aterciopelada donde ni el mismo sol se había colado nunca, era su todo. La esencia de su ser unido a otro en uno solo. De seguro Dios jugaba con él, sabía que tanta dicha en un futuro se volvería en su contra, pero a fin de cuentas Kiritsugu era un hombre, un hombre devoto a la pasión, un hombre envuelto en el placer carnal y un hombre enamorado de aquella mujer que le entregaba su vida sin dudarlo.

Los crujidos de la cama apaciguaban los jadeos que escapaban de ambos. Rodeaba con su brazos la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia su torso, hundiendo la cabeza entre su pecho tratando de controlar la respiración, mientras los pelos de la nuca se le irisaban al sentir sus manos acariciar su espalda con frenesí. Apretó los ojos dejando al resto de sentidos fluir al 200%. No, nunca iría al cielo, pero si tocar a Irisviel de aquella manera tan impúdica significaba ir al infierno, no dudaría en quemarse en una hoguera bendecida por el mismísimo satán.

El culmen del acto hacía presencia al desgarrar los suspiros en ambas gargantas. Todo lo que empieza acaba y no había nada perenne para ellos. Al notar extenuación, el final de cada uno, la rojez de sus rostros, clavaron sus miradas como si no hubiera nada más allá de la desnudez de sus cuerpos. Hablaban sin palabras. "Los te quieros" no fueron pronunciados.

Kiritsugu al notar como descargaba ella su peso sobre él, la trajo hacía sí, recostándola bajo su brazo, dándole un casto beso sobre sus labios, cargando en él todo lo que las palabras no llegaban de llenar del todo bien. Una sonrisa cálida hacia él fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta cuan enamorado estaba de aquella mujer que él veía por encima de aquel simple "recipiente" cual muñeca que le habían querido presentar.

Ella tenía personalidad propia, una que mismamente se había creado, tenía deseos, miedos, intuiciones más o menos certeras, pero no era solo un recipiente por muy infortunado que fuera su destino. Desde el momento en que le había pedido un hijo vio su deseo como el suyo propio, compartió su ideal, como ella sin dudarlo compartía su más íntima ambición para con la humanidad. Ella como ningún otro aceptaba al Kiritsugu recóndito en la más espesa penumbra, a ese antihéroe que se había negado a su propio júbilo. La miró de reojo observando como apacible se había quedado dormida, no tardando en acompañarla en el viaje que tenía Morfeo preparado esa noche para con él.

…. ….. ….

La mañana se tornaba en un aire gélido. Notaba su cuerpo ligero, sin ninguna sábana que lo reconfortara. Fingió seguir dormido al notar a su acompañante moverse a su lado. Quizás hizo que no noto cuando los labios de Irisviel se posaron en su frente dejando el rastro cálido en ella. Quizás, simplemente quizás, sus oídos no captarán el "te amo" que había escapado de la peliblanca, como el buenos días de la mañana. Quizás, ninguna sonrisa adorno sus labios al escucharlo.

Después de todo, a veces… era agradable volver a sentir su corazón latir.


End file.
